The Person Inside of Me
by xoxROMANCEADDICTxox
Summary: Sharpay's a whole lot different inside. Her life is a whirlwind with boys after her, especially the Troy Bolton
1. Chapter 1

_14 year old Sharpay walked happily into school, wearing a green tank top, white combats and black trainers. A black army bag was slung over her shoulders._

_'Heya Chad!'_

_'Hey Pay!' The two high fived eachother._

_'So did you do your homework?' he asked_

_'Let me guess you didn't do the maths huh?'_

_Chad gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. 'No, but your like the cleverest girl ever and please oh please can I copy. I'll get a few wrong but PLEASE!'_

_Sharpay had a thoughtful look on her face. A devilish smile broke out onto her face. _

_'Only if you get on your knees and beg. You have to say "Please my gorgeous Sharpay. I need to copy your homework!". Think you can do that Chadimir?'_

_Chad sighed and obeyed. Sharpay laughed at his goofeyness and pulled out her maths. He snatched it before she could change her mind and ran off, leaving Sharpay laughing. Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her petit waist._

_'Guess who?'_

_'Troy, let me go.' Sharpay laughed and she turned around and kissed him._

_'I love you Pay.' he smiled and Sharpay returned it._

_'I love you too Troy.'_

_The two then headed for class hand in hand, where Ryan and the others were._

_3 weeks later, Sharpay walked into school with Ryan and immediately saw Chad talking to Zeke. She bounded over to them._

_'Morning guys!' she smiled, showing all her pearly white teeth. The two boys shared awekward glances._

_'Hey Shar.' they chorused. Sharpay and Ryan could both tell something was wrong._

_'Guys, whats up with you?' she asked._

_'Yeah, you guys seem really worried about something.' Ryan added_

_'Nothing. Lets just go to homeroom.' Zeke and Chad then led a confused Ryan and Sharpay to homeroom. As they passed the music room they heard two laughs. A boys and a girls._

_'Hey, isn't that Troys laugh?' Sharpay asked._

_'Yeah, and that sounds like Gabriella Montez.' Ryan added._

_'Well I didn't hear anything.' Chad exclaimed._

_'Yeah, lets just go!' Zeke cried. Sharpay took a step to the door, but she was suddenly blocked by Chad and Zeke._

_'Get out of the way guys. If nothing's in there, then I can go and see right?' Sharpay said._

_'Lets check it out later.'_

_Sharpay grabbed Chad's collar and brought her knee up hard so he doubled up in pain and fell to the floor. Then she looked at Zeke who backed away, then she kciked the door open to see Gabriella and Troy jump apart looking all hot and rumpled. Sharpay gasped and Ryan's eyes were wide._

_'Oh my god.' Sharpay whispered._

_'Pay!' Troy cried, just as Chad and Zeke entered the room. 'Guys! I told you not too--'_

_'You were in on this?!' Sharpay whirled around, her brown hair flowing around. It was strange as Ryan had had blonde hair and Sharpay had had brown hair, even though they were twins. Chad and Zeke glared at Troy._

_'What ever Troy, we're through. You go out with this backstabbing boyfriend stealer.I hate you you cheating scumbag.'_

_'I thought you loved me.' Troy smirked and crossed his arms._

_'Oh yeah! And I thought you loved me also!' then she ran out crying and Ryan punched Troy and ran after his twin. Chad and Zeke helped Troy up as he had fallen off the desk due to the blow. _

_'Well at least your clear of that bitch.' Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy's cheeks._

That was 3 years ago. Sharpay had changed the very day after that scene. She had dyed her hair blonde and changed her wardrobe completely. She and Ryan marched into East High and everyone parted like the red sea. She was no longer the fun loving kind and caring girl people at school knew her as anymore. She and Ryan were only like that at home and outside of school, however when they were in the student body they were the Ice King and Queen and also the presidents of the Drama Club.

They marched past Troy and his gang. Ever since that scene, Ryan and Sharpay hated them. Sharpay had told Ms Rider about Chad copying her homework, earning Chad an F. Suddenly a girl who was running to her locker with untied laces slipped over and skidded until she saw the silver sandles. She slowly averted her eyes upwards to see an angry Sharpay.

'What are you doing you imbicile!' Sharpay snarled.

'I'm sorry ma'am, I slipped and--.'

'Ugh! I don't have time for this you mongral. Ryan, remove her from my path.'

Ryan moved forward, picked up the girl and pushed her into Zeke's arms. Sharpay gave an approved nod and the two carried on walking.

'Are you alright?' Zeke asked.

'Thanks Zeke sir.'

'Sharpay is one mean chick.' Chad said angrily.

'On the contrary sir, she is actually a very nice person. My mum and dad know her and her family well you see, we went round for dinner the other night and lets just say she's very grown up for her age. She was sooooooo beautiful that night.' The girl sighed and the Wildcats looked at eachother and then back at the girl. 'Her blonde hair hung down in tendrils, she wore a silver and blue dress that sparkled and she made really good conversation. You should have seen her. According to the school records, she used to be so nice, well my older brother, whos left now, said that she changed caus someone did something to her. I think it was an ex boyfriend.'

Troy gave a nervous laugh. 'Anything else, um...'

'Tammie. The names Tammie. Anyway, I think she was acting when she got Ryan to push me into you guys. I know for a fact, if you don't believe me, that she's going shopping with Ryan, her _current_ boyfriend and some friends on Saturday at 11 in the morning.'

'Her current boyfriend?'

'Yeah, um he was there too. I think he's 19 and has just entered college. A drama boy too. I think he's really nice. Anyway see ya!'

Tammie bounced off. Troy and his friends looked at eachother.

'Guys, I think we're going to the mall on Saturday at 11.'


	2. Chapter 2

Sharpay, Ryan, her boyfriend Cameron, and Jimmy, Alice and Roxy, (who were her and Ryan's best friends) were walking towards the food court. Sharpay wore very baggy jeans and a white tank top with clips to keep her trousers up. She had a black tie around her neck, yellow and black bracelets hanging loosly around her wrist, she also had a black sweatband around her other wrist and had large black trainers on her feet. Ryan had a white vest top, black jeans and white trainers. He had his arm around Alice, who wore a black and white dress and 3/4 length tights with flats on. Cameron had his arm around Sharpay and he wore blue jeans, a white top with a black shirt over it and black trainers. Jimmy and Roxy, who were also twins wore matching clothes. White trousers and green tops with green and yellow trainers.

'Hey babe, what do you want to eat?'

'I dunno, a cheeseburger maybe.'

'How about we split that.' Cameron smiled and Sharpay kissed his nose.

'Good idea.'

'You grab a table and me, Ryan and Jims will order.' Sharpay, Roxy and Alice all grabbed a large table.

'Alright Alice, I know you like my brother.' Sharpay laughed.

'I do NOT!'

'Do too Alice. If yo didn't like him, you wouldn't let him put an arm around you and well put it this way, I _know_ he likes you because 1. I read his diary, 2. I see the way he looks at you and 3. You are so cute together!'

Meanwhile, Troy and the gang were entering the mall and they immediately spotted Sharpay.

'What the _fuck_ is she wearing!' Gabriella cried.

'That's what she used to be Gabs. That was what she was like before she got all glamoured up.' Troy looked longinly at the girl. This was unnoticed by his friends and Gabriella got very jealous.

'Comeon, I brought my disposable camera so we can show what...' Chad started and as he took it out Troy snatched it and threw it on the floor and stomped on it.

'We will not humiliate her again. I will refuse to see her cry again!' Troy yelled. 'We'll spy. Let's go to the food court.' Troy said and the Wildcats made their way over.

Sharpay looked to her right to see the Wildcats walking to the food court. She made sure her hair hid her face.

'Hey girls, I'm going over to speak to Cameron, KK?'

'Sure. Say to Ryan...'

'I got it Al. Oh and also, if any of those guys come over and talk to you about me or anything else, don't spill anything K, caus if my true personality gets out, my rep of the Ice Queen goes down the toilet.Remember, those girls will try to worm everything out of you.' Sharpay grinned and she ran swiftly passed the Wildcats, pretending to not notice them. The gang got caught of her Lily and Strawberry Perfume which was heavenly to the senses. They watched her run into Cameron's arms. Troy felt the "little green monster" grow in side him and he narrowed his eyes as Cameron kissed the top of her head.

'Hey, me, Kelsi and Gabs are gonna go and talk to her friends. See what they know about Sharpay.' Taylor smiled and grabbed both other girls' arms.

Alice and Roxy noticed the girls walking over to their table.

'Hey.' Gabriella smiled.

_Don't spill anything K, caus if my true personality gets out, my rep of the Ice Queen goes down the toilet.Remember, those girls will try to worm everything out of you._ Alice and Roxy remembered their friends words.

'Hi.' Roxy said and she resumed her conversation with Alice. Gabriella's smile faded and she Taylor and Kelsi all sat down beside the two other girls.

'So, I think I know your friend.'

'Who Sharpay?' Roxy said.

'Yeah. We're friends at school and all that.'

'Oh really?' Roxy said, raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah. We're really tight. We always hang out after school and all that.'

'Well, we must be talking about a different Sharpay, because she and her bro are always with us all the time in fact.' Roxy smirked.

'Ah come on, when I ment after school --.'

'Montez, McKessie, Olsen. How nice of you to join us..' Sharpay said, her voice dripping with sugary sweetness.

Suddenly Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke came running over.

'Leave them alone Evans.' Chad seethed. Sharpay looked at him, her brown eyes staring coldly in his.

'Well if it isn't Danforth, Baylor, Cross and...Mr I'm the best Troy Bolton.' Sharpay turned to them.

'let's take this outside guys.' Jason said and they all left the mall.

'Ice Queen.' Chad spat.

'Oooh, I am very offended.' Sharpay said sarcastically.

'Well you should be, you bitch. That's why Troy cheated on you.' Chad smirked. That cut Sharpay deep, and everyone could see it.

'Well Bolton, you agree with that statement?'

'Um...'

'You think _everyone_ loves you because you are Troy Bolton. Bring out the camera's and paparrazzi! It's Troy Bolton! Well newsflash, no one loves you!'

'Ooo, bit hypocrytical Sharpay.' Troy snapped. They were head to head and it was silent. There noses were so close. 'You're the one who thinks everyone loves you, well newsflash to Sharpay, no one loves _you_. Everyone at school _hates_ you.' Gabriella and the other Wildcats clapped. Sharpay looked into Troy's eyes, and Troy gulped.

'Sharpay, I didn't mean it!'

Suddenly her hand connected with his face. 'Yes you did!' Sharpay smacked him again in the same place.

'Sharpay! It came out wrong! It wasn't me! Well it was me, but it wasn't!'

**SLAP SLAP SLAP**

Sharpay slapped him 3 times so hard that Troy felt dizzy.

'Get out of my life Bolton!' She then kicked him where it hurts and he fell down, groaning in pain.

'HOW DARE YOU HIT MY BOYFRIEND!' Gabriella lunged at Sharpay.

'Brie! Don't! Sharpay's a black belt in karate _and_ judo! and she's a strong gymnast!' Chad cried, but it was too late. Sharpay had jumped up in the air, done a triple twist and knocked Gabriella to the floor. Gabriella wasn't in any pain, just in shock.

'Now leave me alone!' Sharpay then ran into the arms of Cameron and everyone heard their little conversation.

'Come Sharpay, we'll run away together after graduation and get married.' Cameron whispered, loud enough for Troy to hear


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Chad and the boys helped Troy up.

'Wow that girl really has a lot of fire in her.' Zeke breathed as they pulled Troy up. Troy's face now bore the mark of a large slap.

'I'm gonna head home guys. See ya tomorrow.' he mumbled and he stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to walk home.

When he entered the house, he bumped straight into his mother.

'Why hello dear-- Oh my! What happened to your face!'

'Sharpay slapped me, 3 times I think.' he mumbled.

'Well, you must have said somthing to make her that angry or upset. Shar's not like that. Especially when you were dating her. Your father always holds such a high opinion of her. You know, he told me the other night that Ryan and Sharpay are sometimes in the gym with him, playing basket ball. I never knew that she was a national girls champion.'

Troy's mouth fell open. 'Mum! Sharpay just hit me! How can you praise her!'

'Darling, she's a girl! You obviously provoked her and hurt her pride so she slapped you. It's perfectly normal dear. When I was pregnant with you, I slapped your father so many times I can't recall how many times.' Lisa Bolton laughed. 'Oh come here, just put some ice on it and it will be fine.' Then she walked off to put the laundry in the washing machine.

Troy entered school on Monday morning and there were gasps.

'What happened to his face?'

'I heard that Sharpay hit him!'

'Poor Troy.'

'What a bitch.'

Troy rolled his eyes and walked to his locker, which was unfortunately by his ex girlfriend's. He froze as she stood there in a pink dress top and white skinny jeans with a gold mini blazer and white pumps. He gulped and walked to his locker. He opened it and took out his books and put his trainers in their place. Then he shut it to see Sharpay looking in her mirror

'Magic mirror on the wall, who's the ugliest one of all.' Troy smirked. Sharpay didn't respond. Troy looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw that her face was not hard, it was sad. She slammed the locker and Troy saw the hardness and coldness of her eyes return. She whirled back around to talk to him.

'You are the ugliest, where I am the fairest.' she retorted. Troy raised an eyebrow at her.

'You sure about that Evans.' he asked, not noticing that all eyes were on them.

'Pretty sure Bolton.'

'Well I'm not, see you've got something wrong with you.'

'And what might that be?' she spat.

'Everything!'

'You know nothing about me Bolton!'

'Oh yeah! Well I know for a fact that you're not really like this. You're still a tom boy with an attitude, a nationalist girl basketballer. Which is surprising cause your so short! You have a gay brother and a lousy boyfriend and wierd friends!' Troy yelled. Sharpay was so offended, she forgot her facade.

'You bastard! You fucking shitty piece of crap!' she yelled. Then she kicked him down.

'My brother is not gay! In fact he's going out with someone now! A GIRL!! MY FRIENDS ARE PERFECTLY NORMAL! But then again you should know what a lousy boyfriend is because you were one! A CHEATING SCUM WHO'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND WHO PROBABLY GOES SLEEPING AROUND BEHIND YOUR BACK! CAMERON IS THE PERFECT MAN AND ALWAYS WILL BE BETTER THAN YOU!' Sharpay burst out and began to attack Troy. Suddenly Ryan came out of the crowd and pulled his sister of Troy. He began to speak to her in portugese which confused everyone.

'Abandone-o Sharpay. Ele não o merece.' (Leave him Sharpay, he is not worth it) he said softly. Sharpay's features softened.

'Você é Ryan direito. Vai deixar esta parte em paz da sujeira. Ele não o merece em absoluto.' (You are right Ryan. Let us leave this piece of filth alone. He is not worth it at all.) she then spat at his feet and left the school with Ryan. Troy removed his arms that were shielding his face, petrified. Suddenly he noticed the crowd watching, their bottom jaws practically on the floor.

'What are you staring at?' he asked them as Gabriella rushed up to him with Chad, Zeke, Jason, Taylor and Kelsi behind her.

'Don't worry she won't dare show tomorrow.' Gabby reasurred Troy

* * *

It was Tuesday morning, 8:15 am and the school was wondering if Sharpay and her brother would turn up. And they did. It was a shock as they entered. Ever since Troy had revealed them, they didn't care about their "facades" any more. Sharpay wore baggy black jeans, a gold crop top which showed her pierced belly button. She wore dark large black and florecent green trainers with yellow skulls on them. She carried a white back pack over her shoulder. Her eyes were heavily rimmed with black kohl and her hair was flowing down in very loose plaits with black wire weaved in and out of them. Ryan wore baggy blue jeans with a white shirt and a blue vest underneath. There was no hat at all, it had been replaced by sun glasses. The wildcats were shocked -- The old Sharpay was back.


End file.
